Journey
by SupernaturalRomantic
Summary: Ash breathed a sigh of relief he hated to think of what would happen if he had overslept. Ash gets a different starter, no Pikachu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, and Cartoon Network, I make no profit from this story.**

 **A/N: In this story Ash will catch different Pokémon then in the show and he will think ahead a little and actually know some things about battling and Pokémon typing . I kind of been wondering why Ash's mom never made sure he was awake when he was supposed to have gotten his starter Pokémon, so here's the story if she did. Enjoy**

Delia Ketchum had always been an early raiser, even getting up before the Pidgey would start their song. The sun was just beginning to crawl over the hillside as she looked out her bedroom window at her garden. She let out a sigh as she remembered what day it was, today her son Ash was to start his Pokémon journey. Inside her heart and mind she was a mixture of happiness, sadness, and fear. She was happy that her son would be doing something that he loved, sad because her little boy would be leaving home, and afraid for her son with all the dangers that roamed out in the world he would be facing. She tried to push the other two emotions aside and focus on being happy. She walked out her door and down the hall toward Ash's room.

She gave a soft knock and opened the door, expecting to see Ash already awake, dressed, and just buzzing with excitement. Instead she saw that he was still asleep in his bed. She was about to turn around and finish getting ready for the day, but she decided not to. She knew that once she got to working in her garden that she would forget the time and let Ash sleep in and he'd be late to go to the Professor's lab. She quietly walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, she gently shook Ash's shoulder to wake him, "Ash honey wake up."

After a second of this Ash sat up wide eyed and awake, he scrambled out of bed and grabbed his backpack. He started to race out his door, then his mom spoke up, "Ash it's still early you have plenty of time before you get your Pokémon." That stopped Ash in mid step and he turned around to look at his mom. Ash breathed a sigh of relief he hated to think of what would happen if he had overslept. "Well, why don't you get dressed and I'll make some breakfast." Ash nodded while his mom left his room.

As the door shut Ash started to put his clothes on, they were the same ones he excitedly put on the night before. Minutes later he was completely dressed he grabbed his backpack on the way out. He stopped to look at his room for the last time, but he knew that he'd be back soon enough. He walked in to the kitchen to find his mom making oatmeal for the both of them; he got some milk from the fridge and poured glasses for his mom and himself. He set them down and took his seat; soon his mom set both bowls down and took her own seat. They quietly ate just enjoying each other's company for the short while longer they had.

After they were done Ash helped with the dishes then they sat back at the table. Without thinking about it Ash took out the folded up piece of paper from his bag. He had made a list of the different types of Pokémon he wanted to catch; he unfolded it to look it over one last time. "Ash are you sure that you want to catch Pokémon based on some list and not with your heart." He smiled at her, "yes I just want to be prepared for anything that might happen out there and those types of Pokémon will give me more options against any trainers that I might come across." Delia smiled and patted her son's hand, "well you seem to have thought this through that's all that matters."

Ash glanced at the clock and all too soon it was time for him to head over to Professor Oak's lab. He stood up and so did his mom, he gave her a hug and promised to come show her the Pokémon he chose before leaving. He grabbed his bag and left walking down the road toward the lab. He walked at a brisk pace but was still able to take in the sights of Pallet town. He knew that today would be a good day, he just knew it.

He made it on time; he walked in and saw the Professor and Gary Oak standing there. "Bout time you showed up Ashy Boy I've been here forever," Gary said this impatiently. Ash simply turned up his nose at Gary, his mom told him not to get in to a fight with him today. Besides once they had their Pokémon than he would challenge Gary to a proper battle. Then when he won he could rub it in Gary stupid face, the thought caused Ash's lips to form a goofy grin. Gary noticed the grin and was about to tell him to wipe it off his face but the Professor interrupted him.

"Now boys this is a very important day for you, the day you will get your starter Pokémon." He noticed that there were only two beginner trainers in front of him. "It looks like Li-"Just then Professor Oak was interrupted by a blonde haired girl racing in to the lab, she nearly collided with Gary who held out his hands to stop her. The boy straightened his purple long-sleeved shirt and green and yellow charm necklace. The girl herself was clad in pink pajamas with Jigglypuffs and black Zs covering them. "Looks like someone over slept," Gary laughed and Ash thought it was kind of funny too but he was able to hold in his snicker. The girl's blue eyes shined with hurt at the comment so she stuck her tongue out at Gary who just pouted and didn't say anything, this time Ash did laugh, Gary continued to pout.

The Professor cleared his throat, "I'm glad you could join us Lisa even if you are a tad late." The girl sheepishly grinned as she apologized for her tardiness. She looked down at her feet they were dirty from running to the lab barefoot, Lisa looked toward the door and saw the dirt footprints on the laboratory floor and she felt worse, she still looked at the Professor sheepishly. "It's quite alright Lisa at least you here. Now each of you may choose a starter." All three of the young trainers stood in front of a Poke Ball. "I think since I was the first one here I should be the one to go first." The Professor sighed having gotten used to his grandson's attitude, he just hoped that this journey would make him humble in the long run. Before Ash and Lisa could say anything Gary snatched the Poke Ball in front of him, while Ash and Lisa chose one of the other two. It was easy to tell them apart because of the stickers that showed their individual elements.

Smiles crossed all three trainer's faces because they were actually quite happy with their choice in partners. The Professor walked over to another table to get the last things they needed before starting their adventure, five other Poke Balls and their Pokedex. When they were handed their items Ash and Lisa both jumped up and down let out "Yay!" Gary just stood there but his smile grew in to a determined one, like he knew that he was going to the very top and become the best Pokémon trainer in the world. "Now before you all go on your way I will tell you about the Pokedex, it is like an encyclopedia with information on the Pokémon that you will encounter, and it will complete itself once you capture a Pokémon. It will also tell you the gender, Ability, and moves that they know, well good luck to you on your journeys." Each of them nodded and thanked him, and walked out the door.

Waiting outside was a crowd of people all cheering for Gary, as soon as Lisa saw them she hid behind Ash, "I don't want all those people to see me in my pajamas." Ash smiled at her but then he got serious as he looked at Gary's back as the boy waved to his fans. "Gary I challenge you to a Pokémon battle." The boy in question looked over his shoulder and smirked at Ash, "no can do Ash I have Gym Leaders that I need to defeat and I have a League I need to conquer, but tell you what if you even make it in to the League we'll have a battle than." Ash growled but nodded his head because no matter what he would have a battle with Gary, "smell ya later Ash." He waved at both Ash and Lisa before hopping in to a red convertible with a group of cheerleaders and driving off. As the car faded from view the crowd dispersed, going back to their own normal lives.

Lisa stepped out from behind Ash, "I better go home and change clothes, because I feel silly still in my pajamas. I'll see you later good luck." Ash shook her hand and wished her luck too before they parted ways. Before he got too far Ash stopped to clip the Poke Balls to his belt and put the Pokedex in his pocket. It didn't take long for Ash to reach his home, where he went straight to the garden knowing that's where his mom would be. He found her working in the flower bed, with a trowel in one hand and a flower seedling in the other; he remembered her mentioning planting something new this year. Delia looked up and smiled when she saw her son then she set her things down before standing up to greet him.

"Ash where's your starter at?" Ash pulled out the Pokémon's Poke Ball in question, "right here I wanted both of us to meet it at the same time. All right come on out." He said as the Poke Ball burst open in a flash of white light. A shape took form and when the light faded a green four-legged creature with a dark green bulb on its back stood before them. The creature seemed to smile as it greeted them, "Bulba." Both humans bent down to pet the Bulbasaur's head "oh Ash it's so cute" Delia said cheerfully, Ash spoke up as he continued to pet it "hey there buddy I'm Ash and I'll be your friend and trainer from now on. What do you say want to come with me on a journey that will take us all the way to the Pokémon League." Without hesitation the grass-type Pokemon nodded its head in agreement. "Great, now I'm going to scan you with my Pokedex to know what moves you know, ok." Again the Pokémon nodded its head, it was used to it, having been scanned and examined by the people at the lab on multiple occasions. Ash got the Pokedex out and opened it; a robotic voice came on and read the entry:

 **Bulbasaur the Seed Pokémon, it bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild. This particular Bulbasaur is female, its Ability is Overgrow, and its known moves are: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, and the egg move Leaf Storm.**

"Wow you know Leaf Storm, awesome and you're a female that's rare, do you want a nickname? You know so I'm not just calling by your species name all the time, I know I'd hate to be called human all time." The Bulbasaur thought this over she knew that her trainer had a point, she nodded her head in agreement, "Bulbasaur." Mother and son stood there while the Bulbasaur started to walk around the garden a little smelling all the flowers and other plants, both had smiles on their faces at the sight. Ash was racking his brain trying to come up with a good name, and then he saw the Pokemon smelling some lilies and she looked like she enjoyed the scent, he thought of the perfect one. "I got it from now on your name will be Lily, do you like it?' in answer the newly named Lily started jumping up and down in happiness. " Great that settles it," Ash realized the time and knew he had to get on the road. Delia didn't like him leaving but she wanted him to follow his dream, she bent down toward Lily, "you watch out for my Ash ok and he'll do the same for you." Lily nodded her head agreeing, and soon the pair was off while Ash and a tearful Delia waved goodbye to each other.

They had ventured on to route 1; Ash looked at Lily as she walked beside him and he started to think about trying out some of her moves. "Hey Lily what do you say about testing your move set." The grass-type answered with a "Bulba," in the positive, they walked a little ways before Ash found a small open field. Ash set his backpack down on the ground, "how about you start with a few Tackles, hit that tree in front of you." Lily nodded and went at the tree at full speed before she slammed head first in to it, bark fell to the ground, "great." Lily was happy that Ash was pleased with her first try.

At that moment Lily spotted a small purple creature darting toward Ash's bag, with its big teeth it latched on and started to drag the bag away. Seeing the concern on her face Ash turned around to see what the trouble was, "it's a Rattata, hey put that down you thief." The Rattata ignored the trainer continuing to drag its prize away. Lily stepped forward and started yelling at the normal-type, at some point the Pokémon stopped and got in to at fighting stance and Lily did the same. Ash saw what was going on, "ok let's battle, Lily use Tackle." Lily ran toward the Mouse Pokémon as fast as she could while Rattata did the same, they each other at the same time. They staggered for a moment or two before Ash said, "Lily use Leech Seed." Lily expelled a brown seed from the bulb on her back, the Rattata tried to dodge it but the attack was too fast. The seed broke apart and thin green leafy vines wrapped around the normal-type, the vines glowed red as they sucked energy away from it before causing the Pokémon to faint.

The vines seemed to shrivel up and die detangling itself the fainted Pokémon. Ash threw a Poke Ball at it, where it was sucked in to the device which shook once before signaling a successful catch with a ding. Ash walked over to the Poke Ball and picked it up, his face spilt in to a huge smile. He looked at the ball then at Lily who was smiling as well, "yes I caught my very first Pokemon. Great job Lily." Ash squatted down to Lily's eye level and patted her head, the grass-type nuzzled in to her trainer's hand enjoying the affection. Ash's first day as a Pokémon trainer was a successful one, and he hoped that tomorrow would be even better.

 **A/N: Well please tell what you all think, good or bad reviews are welcome and appreciated. And if you liked this story feel free to check out my other Pokémon story "One step at a time," its where Max from the Hoenn season becomes a Pokémon trainer. Anyway, thank you and have a nice day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, and Cartoon Network, own Pokémon I'm just rewriting the anime for fun. And I don't own Charlotte's Web just putting it in to the Pokémon universe for fun.**

 **A/N: Well here's chapter 2, thank you everyone who reviewed, put this in their favorites, and are following the story. I will have some things from the games in the story, like trainers getting money from winning battles and the backpacks will have nearly infinite space in them. Well, enjoy the chapter.**

Ash wanted a better look at his newly caught Pokémon and he figured that it might be awake by now since he waited for a little while so he took a chance and tossed the ball in to the air, "come on out, Rattata." The ball popped opened and the purple mouse was released it still looked a little tired from the Leech Seed; it saw Ash and hissed at him. Lily stepped forward and growled at the normal-type in defense of her trainer, Ash took a step in front of Lily. "It's alright you two, look Rattata I know that I upset your life by catching you but please listen I want to be your friend. What do you say can we be friends?" The Mouse Pokémon let the thought bounce around in its head, as Ash waited he dug around in his bag until he found what he was looking for. He sat down in front of Rattata while Lily sat beside him ready to fight if the normal-type caused any trouble.

Ash opened up the plastic bag he found in his backpack, the smell of berries hit the Rattata's nose causing it to twitch this way and that. Ash smiled when he found out he had gotten the creature's attention. "Here have some tasty berries I know that you'll enjoy them." He dumped some in to the palm of his hand then set them on to the grass in front of the normal-type. The Rattata looked at the pink and light yellow berries; it sniffed them before gobbling them all up in one sitting. With the berries gone it looked like it had a little more energy, it looked to Ash with a hopeful pleading look on its face, wishing that it had more berries.

"So you liked the nanab berries huh? Well you know if we were friends than we could share all kinds of food and if you became friends with us we would take care of each other and travel all over Kanto and you'd get stronger too, what do you say?" The Pokémon thought this over, he would get some friends, become stronger, and he would get _more_ food all of that sounded great. The Rattata nodded its head agreeing to join Ash on his journey. "That's great; can I scan you with my Pokedex and maybe give you a nickname?" Rattata loudly said yes to both questions, Ash pulled out the red device and opened it. A robotic voice read the entry:

 **Rattata the Mouse Pokémon, a forest Pokémon Rattata likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries. It also comes out into opened fields to steal food from** _ **stupid**_ **travelers.** At the mention of stupid travelers, Ash glared at the device, while the two Pokémon started giggling. The Pokedex continued with its information. **This particular Rattata is male its Ability is Guts and its known moves are: Tackle, Focus Energy, Bite, and the egg move Revenge.**

"Those look like some pretty good moves, now let me think of a nickname for you." All three of them sat there as Ash thought of a good nickname. Finally he had one, "I'll call you Templeton what do you think of it?" the newly named Templeton nodded his head but he still had a confused look on his face never having heard of the name before. Ash saw the look and decided to explain where the name came. "It's from a book my mom read to me called Charlotte's Web it was about a Grumpig named Wilber, an Ariados named Charlotte, and a Rattata named Templeton. And well I can just see you as a Templeton." With the name's meaning all cleared Templeton was no longer confused at all.

The sky began to darken with storm clouds; all three of them looked up and saw a flash of lighting and heard a rumble of thunder. Ash didn't have a whole lot of options so decided to run for it, he knew the way to Viridian City which was back on Route 1 through Viridian Forest. Ash felt a big cold raindrop hit the back of his neck causing him to shiver, soon rain poured down upon them. Lily and Templeton looked at Ash miserably already soaking wet, if they ran he knew that they all could get lost in that big dark forest. So he returned both of them to their Poke Balls and ran back to Route 1 from the field and continued running down the path.

With rain pouring down around him, Ash trudged through the now muddy trail. Past the rain he could hear the sounds of the forest Pokémon, even seeing two Pikachu running past him to get out of the rain ducking in to a hole under a large tree's roots. Ash ran until he felt like collapsing he felt like he'd been running for hours already, he stopped and leaned against a tree to catch his breath and rest a second. Ash stood up and felt a slight weight on his backpack but brushed it off as nothing and started running again. With the heavy rain in his eyes he couldn't tell if it was still daylight or not, but he continued running. Soon he was able to see lights from the city as soon as he passed the city gates Ash let out a chuckle at making it.

Still feeling the weight on his bag Ash walked on to the sidewalk and stood under a shade cover in front of a store, few people were out on the streets because of the rain. Ash carefully took his backpack, as he held it in his hands he noticed that there was a Caterpie clinging to it. "Hey little guy what are you doing here?" The bug-type looked up at him with big shimmering eyes then let out a happy squeak and crawled up his arm to settle on his shoulders where it nuzzled his left cheek. Ash giggled, "well you sure are friendly; were you scared of the storm so you decided to hitch a ride with me to get somewhere dry." He looked out the corner of his eye to find the bug-type squeaking yes and nodding its head. Ash patted its head, "ok you can come with me to the Pokémon center until the storm is over." Ash put his backpack on and he put the wet Pokémon under his shirt to try to keep him warm before heading out in to the rain again.

It didn't take long for Ash to reach the center and within minutes he was nice and dry. He put Caterpie back on his shoulders and walked up to the front desk and saw a pink-haired nurse standing there. Ash had heard of the rumors about the nurse Joys, since they all looked the same. Some people said they were clones or robots but Ash only thought the large family had a high rate for twins, he shook his head at the crazy thought. "Hello welcome to the Pokémon center how may I help you?" Ash cleared his throat, "I would like my Pokémon healed and a room for the night please." He thought that just in case he should have Lily and Templeton taken care of because of their battle. He set the two balls in the provided tray, "would you also like to heal your Caterpie?" The green and yellow creature in question shook its head no, "alright then, here is the key to your room and the cafeteria and videophones are through the doorway on your left. Have a good night." Ash thanked her and left to go use the phone.

He dialed his mom hoping she was still up all it took was one ring before she answered. "Oh Ash, I was waiting for your call where are you?" Ash could tell that she seemed worried but she hid it with a smile. "I'm in Viridian City it started raining so I ran all the way here from Route 1." Delia was relieved that her son was ok. "Ash honey I think you should go to the store and get a rain coat, I don't think you packed one in your bag." It was true now that he thought about it that was one of the things he forgot to pack in his backpack. "You're right tomorrow I'll go to the store and get one." Delia had noticed the Caterpie on Ash's shoulder, "did you catch that Pokémon?" Ash glanced at the bug-type in question, "no as I was running through the forest this little guy decided to hitch a ride on my backpack, so it's staying with me for the night." Delia smiled at her son, "that's very kind of you." All of a sudden Ash's stomach let out a loud growl, Ash had a sheepish grin on his face at the noise. "Well I'll let you go get something to eat, and then you should go to bed its late." Delia had a question before they hung up so she asked it real, "where is Lily I don't see her," Ash smiled, "She and a Rattata I caught are being healed both of them are fine." Delia was relieved, "that's good well I'll let you go ok?" Ash nodded his head "good night I love you mom," a warm smile crossed her face, "I love you too honey good night."

With that the phone disconnected and Ash stood up just than nurse Joy walked up behind him she spoke in a quiet voice to get his attention. "Your Pokémon are all better now just some very minor bruising." Ash said ok and walked with her over to the front desk, she walked behind it and retrieved the Poke Balls in question. Ash took them both, "thank you." Nurse Joy just smiled at him, "not a problem have a good night." Ash replied the same and went off to his room to change clothes before getting thing to eat.

He decided to just change in to his pajamas already besides he didn't think anyone would care because it was late anyway. Once he had on the light blue fleece long sleeved shirt and pants set he felt some much better. Now all he had to do was get something to eat for himself and his Pokémon. As he was looking for his light blue slippers in his bag that was the type that had nearly infinite space, he saved up so much money for the backpack alone; he failed to notice the Caterpie staring at his belt that was on the floor next to his wet clothes, which held his Poke Balls. The bug-type liked this trainer so it made a decision, using its mouth to get an empty ball loose from the belt, it tapped the button to make it larger than tapped it again to open it where it sucked the Caterpie inside. When the Poke Ball let a ding that's when Ash looked up from his bag with his slippers in hand. He picked up the ball then opened it, where the Caterpie materialized from white light energy. "So you want to come with me on my journey and battle with me?" The happy bug let out a squeak as a yes, "ok welcome aboard, now I'm going to scan you with my Pokedex now it won't hurt ok." The Caterpie held still as Ash got the device from his pants pocket and started the scan, the robotic voice read the entry:

 **Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. Caterpie uses the suction cups on its feet to climb trees and feed on its favorite leaves. This particular Caterpie is a male is male, its Ability is Shield Dust and its known moves are Tackle and String Shot.**

"Do you want a nickname?" the Caterpie nodded yes, Ash thought about it for a minute. "How about Ray because you seem to be a very happy Pokémon like you're a ray of sunshine. What do you think?" Caterpie thought it over and found he liked this name very much so he let out a squeak saying yes. "Great now you can meet my other Pokémon and we can get something to eat." Ray nodded his head as Ash released Lily and Templeton from their balls, as soon as they saw Ash they were all smiles. And when they saw Ray they were confused, Ash introduced them and they all said hello. With that out of the way he took his Pokémon to the cafeteria.

Once there Ash found the place to be empty except for a Chansey manning the line. He got a bowl of soup with a few pieces of buttered bread for himself and bowls of food for his Pokémon. He thanked the pink normal-type before sitting down at a table and digging in. He found that the soup was a favorite of his, Tauros and vegetable. While he did love Pokémon he also knew that some were raised to be food, he knew that those Pokémon were treat well. With full bellies Ash and his Pokémon went back to his room to get some sleep.

Ash woke up the next morning with the sun shining in his eyes; he blinked a few times to adjust them. All three of Pokémon were asleep on his bed; he smiled at them before moving to get out of bed causing them to wake up too. Ash got dressed and brushed his teeth before following his Pokémon to the cafeteria for breakfast. He ate some Chansey eggs, toast, and drank some berry juice. When everyone was done eating Ash had them get back in to their Poke Balls and Ash returned his room key and thanked nurse Joy for the room. He left the Pokémon center planning to stop at a store to get a rain coat and a few other things.

The store Ash went was a little crowded but he was able to find a rain coat and it was on sale too. It was a dark blue one with raindrops on it, he also found some medicine for humans and he bought some medicine for Pokémon, thinking that it couldn't hurt to have extra of that. He paid for everything and left the store. Just he left he put everything in his bag and started to make his way to the city's exit to get to Pewter City.

As he was walking down the sidewalk he heard some rustling in an alleyway, being curious Ash stopped to see what it was. He saw a small Meowth come out of a fallen trashcan, it had a disappointed look on its face and it looked hungry. Wanting to help the poor little thing, Ash set his bag down and opened it getting a package that had Pokémon food out of it. He popped the package open and slowly walked towards the Pokémon Ash noticed that it had a cowlick next to its left ear. When the Meowth saw Ash it backed away from him and hissed at him. Not fazed by the repose in the slightest Ash got in front of it and poured the food out on to the ground. The hungry creature sniffed at it then seeing that it was ok it devoured the food pellets. When it was done it stepped toward Ash then nuzzled its head against his leg and began to purr.

Ash bent done and petted its back, "your welcome." The Meowth let out a happy sound as Ash stood back up, suddenly the normal-type jumped in to Ash's arms. "Is this your way of telling me you want to come with me," Ash laughed. The Pokémon nodded and meowed yes, it hopped on to his shoulder. "Ok then, welcome to the team." Ash put on his backpack and started walking as the Meowth rode on his shoulder. Ash had a big smile on his face as he crossed the gates leaving the city on his way to Pewter City, he couldn't wait for his first Gym battle.

 **Here's is the current list of Ash's Pokémon:**

 **Lily the Bulbasaur**

 **Templeton the Rattata**

 **Ray the Caterpie**

 **currently unnamed Meowth (but I do have a name for it picked out, it will be named in next chapter.)**

 **A/N: Please tell what you think of the chapter, good or bad reviews are welcome and appreciated. Thank you, have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is own by its copyright holders, which is not me**

 **A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated I blame laziness and Youtube. Thank you everyone how has reviewed, put this in their favorites, and are following the story. That means a lot to me thank you, now enjoy the chapter.**

Now walking on Route 2 toward Pewter City, Ash was a bundle excitement but he was also a bit nervous but he would never admit that part to anyone. It was still early in the day and Ash decided to stop and train his Pokémon. As he stopped the Meowth hopped down from his shoulder. He took an empty Poke Ball from his belt and enlarged it, "now you can come with me anywhere." The Pokémon looked at the red and white device as a flash of sunlight hit the side causing it to gleam. The normal-type's eyes got big as it looked at the ball, it reached out and tapped the button in the center, transforming the feline in to red light energy before being sucked in to the device with a ding. Ash smiled as he let his new Meowth out and got his Pokedex out to scan the Pokémon. A robotic kicked on and read the entry:

 **Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. Meowth loves to roam at night to gather coins and other objects that sparkle, but it spends most of the daylight hours sleeping. This particular Meowth is female its Ability is Pickup and its known moves are Bite, Fury Swipes, Screech, and the egg move Iron Tail.**

Ash sat down on the side of the road in the grass the Meowth sat down beside him, cuddling in to his side. "Do you want me to give you a nickname?" the little Pokémon nodded her head. He scratched behind her ears and she began to purr, as he thought for a few minutes. "I got it how about Miss Kitty?" she looked at him with a blank look on her face before shaking her head no. Ash thought some more "I'm drawing a blank, give me some time to think about it and I'll let you know." She nodded her head as he continued to think and scratch behind her ears.

"Oh, do you want to meet the other members of the team," the Meowth mewed a yes as she moved to lay down on her back and Ash's hand moved to rub her belly. With his other hand Ash got out the three other Poke Balls and called out his Pokémon. Ash stopped rubbing the Meowth's belly and didn't see the creature pout at him because he stopped what he was doing. As all the Poke Balls popped opened and they came in to view Lily, Templeton, and Ray saw Ash and walked over to him. The Meowth stood up as they came closer, just as Lily got in front of him and nuzzled his hand, Ash smiled at the action and patted her head; the Meowth saw this and narrowed her eyes at the starter Pokémon for trying to get attention from _her_ trainer.

When Templeton and Ray tried to say hello to her, the Meowth ignored them to crawl in to Ash's lap. Her back rose up to nudge his arm away and when his hand was free she rubbed her back against his palm. Lily had a shocked look on her face as this newcomer just butted in to her and Ash's moment, shock quickly turned in to anger for the grass-type as the Scratch Cat Pokémon seemed to smirk at her. Ash saw what happened and the looks on both of their faces and let of an irritated sigh before picking up the normal-type off his lap and setting her down on the ground next to him. Templeton and Ray watched the scene with worried looks on their faces, not knowing what to do about the situation between the two Pokémon. But they glanced at each other and both decided to keep an eye on their two teammates even though they barely knew them or each other but they knew they had to make sure it wouldn't get out of hand at the moment or in the future.

"All right now the four of you listen up, I want you all to try and get along ok." When Ash said the last part he looked at both Lily and the Meowth. Lily's anger faded in to grudging acceptance, as she lowered her head and whispered out a yes not wanting her friend and trainer to be mad at her. "Lily try not to be mad at her she's probably never had any friends so she's not used to sharing with anybody ok," Lily nodded her head and agreed. The Meowth lost the smirk when Ash's eyes landed on her; she frowned at him and looked at the ground not wanting to meet his gaze, she just met this human and she did not want him to leave her. "Hey look at me," her black eyes looked up at him. "Now I know you just want attention and affection but you just can't take that away from others understand?" She nodded her head, "good now that that's over with why don't we start training now?" All four Pokémon let out a yes with smiles on their faces for the change in subject.

"Ok I want Templeton and Meowth to pair up and spar with each other and I want Lily and Ray to pair up as well." Ash watched as his four Pokémon took fighting stances in front of their sparring partner. "I won't be giving out commands alright let's see what you got, " the Meowth jumped at Templeton ready to use Fury Swipes but the Mouse Pokémon was able to jump out of the way. The Cat Scratch Pokémon landed with all six of its front claws stuck in to the dirt. As the normal-type tried to get unstuck the other Pokémon quietly giggled at her, she shot them all a small death glare. Ash could see the trouble as the Meowth pulled at its forelimbs with a desperate look on her face and Ash walked over to help her, he bent down and reached around her middle, " ok when I say go you sheath your claws ok." The Meowth nodded her head "go," as soon as she did that Ash lifted her up then set the newly free feline down on the ground, in thanks she nuzzled her head against his leg, "your welcome." Ash cleared his throat trying to get everyone's attention, "everything's alright now let's all get back to training."

The Meowth tried again this time when Templeton dodged her Fury Swipes she remembered to sheath her claws before landing on the ground safely. As she recovered from her failed attack, Templeton used his Focus Energy to power up his Tackle. A pale blue light surrounded his body before he leapt in to a Tackle Attack; he crashed right in to the Meowth's behind. She got to her feet ignoring the pain in her rump, turned around, jumped in to the air and powered up for an Iron Tail Attack. She flipped once before smashing her tail on to Templeton's head. He struggled to get to his feet, the attack was so strong that it actually left an imprint of his body in the ground but he managed it, panting and shaking his head as he did so. His body gave off a bright orange aura then he focused that in to an energy that directly hit the Meowth causing her to fall to the ground where she didn't get up immediately, so Templeton decided to not attack anymore thinking he won the sparring match. Both Pokémon slowly walked over to Ash's side, "that was great you guys now that I've seen your attacks in action we can work on ways to improve."

The three of them watched as Lily and Ray sparred. Lily ran at full speed for a Tackle but Ray used his String Shot to stop her in her tracks. The sticky webbing caused Lily to fall flat on her face. Seeing his chance Ray went in to a Tackle, sending the grass-type flying backwards on the ground. Lily struggled to her feet then ripped apart the webbing with her teeth, once she was free; she leapt in to a Tackle knocking Ray on to the ground. While her opponent was down she launched a Leech Seed attack, the brown seed flew at Ray before breaking open and ensnaring him in green leafy vines which glowed red and drained him of his energy. When he didn't get back up Lily declared herself the winner with a big smile on her face. After a minute or so Ray slowly and shakily got to his feet before him and Lily both walked over to Ash.

"Ok that was great you all did well, but if we are going to beat the Gyms we are going to need to work on reaction time and speed as well as learn a few new attacks the will come in handy." The four Pokémon seemed excited for their new training program. Just then all their stomachs growled, "well maybe we can have some lunch first." So Ash sat down then dug around in his backpack until he found some food, he also found the bowls he packed in a different pocket. He divided the brown pellets in to them and set them down in front the four creatures; it wasn't long before they dug in. The only sounds he could hear were of crunching food and sighs of happiness at a full belly. Now that he saw to his friends first he got in to his bag for something to eat, finding a peanut butter and honey sandwich. The sandwich was gone in a matter of minutes. He had packed a few of them knowing that it may be a few days before he could get to a town to restock his supplies. He also got a big bottle of water out and drank from it before giving some to everyone else.

After sparring and eating lunch they all decided a nap was in order. Ash lay on his back, Lily pushed herself under his right arm where her head was under his hand, Templeton and Ray cuddled in to his left side while the Meowth decided to curl up on to his chest, she didn't weigh that much so Ash was fine with it. He really needed to give her a nickname but he couldn't think of one just yet. It wasn't long before everyone but Lily and Ash were asleep.

While the others slept Lily moved around so she could look in Ash's face. "We're going to our first official battle soon and I want to tell you a little secret," Lily's eyes grew wide not knowing what kind secret it could be. Ash cleared his throat, he told himself wouldn't tell anyone but he felt he could trust Lily. "I'm kind of nervous about the Gym battle I mean what if I don't do well, what if I don't command you guys well under pressure?" Lily stepped right in front Ash's face; she looked him right in the eye. "Bulba Bulba Saur," she said this with a smile on her own face, Ash smiled at her because of her encouraging words even though he didn't completely understand them but he could get the meaning behind them, _"I believe in you."_ It warmed his heart to know that his starter thought he could do it. "Thank you I needed that," Lily said your welcome by licking Ash's face, it made him laugh, "alright that's enough we'll wake up the others." She stopped and Ash used the back of his hand to wipe the saliva off his face. He patted her on the head as she lay down to sleep, before he drifted off too.

Ash was the first to wake up; as he stretched his arms and move to sit up he woke up all of his Pokémon. It was still early in the afternoon as he was greeted by his friends; they nuzzled in to his side. He smiled petting them each on the head, "how about we train ok," he got a chorus of yes's and stood up. He had some ideas for the Meowth, he knew that she could learn various moves and with the first Gym being a rock-type he had the perfect one for her. Templeton could use Toxic, Lily just needed to get stronger to use some better grass-type moves and Ray also needed to get stronger to improve and to evolve.

"Ok Templeton I want you to learn to use Toxic and Meowth I want you to learn to use Water Pulse. Lily I want you to use Vine Whip and Razor Leaf and Ray I want you to just continue what you're doing alright." With that the four Pokémon broke apart from the little group they were in to go off and practice their moves. Ash stood by and watched to make sure that if they needed help he would offer it.

Templeton and the Meowth could have a fairly easy time learning these different types of moves. All they really needed to do was tap in to the different kinds of energy inside their bodies. Both Pokémon took a deep breath and concentrated on the power inside of them. The Meowth opened her mouth and formed a small blue ball of water; she reared her head up then slammed the water ball on to the ground where it turned in to a wave that crashed in to a boulder that was in front of her. The impact had left a crack in the stone, a smile spread across the Pokémon's face; she turned her head to see Ash had a matching smile on his face. Ash patted her on the head for the good job; she nuzzled her head in to his hand in thanks.

Templeton could feel the sludgy purple substance gather on his skin before he released it as a glob of poisonous goo. It fell to the ground in a big puddle before it was absorbed in to the ground. In seconds a cloud of poisonous gas rose up from the spot, the cloud was big enough to affect large opponents as well. The poison continued releasing gas for a few minutes until it finally dissipated in to the air. Ash walked over to Templeton and scratched behind his ears "good job", the normal-type squeaked his thanks.

Seeing how Lily was using grass-type moves it was easy for her to figure them out. The vines that were coiled up just underneath her bulb, slowly slid out. With more strength she extended them and lifted them up in to the air. She saw a boulder and practiced whipping it with her vines; her face grimaced in pain from having never used the attack before. But she kept at it, hitting the boulder over and over until her vines had toughened up. She was already wearing down the rocky surface. "That was great," he said this as Lily came running toward him smiling at him and nuzzled her face in to his legs at the praise. Ash bent down and gently scratched her head, "how about you try Razor Leaf now?" She nodded her head and prepared herself, taking a stance in front of the boulder again.

Just behind her vines was where her leaves were stored; she concentrated on releasing the leaves. One leaf on her left side and one on her right side came flying out, slicing in to the boulder in the shape of an X. Ash gave her a thumbs up, "you did a good job, now try again." She nodded her head and did it again. The grass-starter unleashed the attack again sending the razor sharp leaves right in to the X mark. As the leaves slammed in to the boulder, chunks of rock broke off from the larger rock and fell to the ground. "Good job now take a little break for a minute okay?" The reptilian grass-type nodded her head in agreement.

Ash turned his attention to Ray, the little green bug-type had been working on his Tackle attack by using it on a tree. Over and over Ray would hit the tree with his head, as he got ready to do it for the tenth time he noticed his mouth glowed with a white light. Ray ran toward the tree and bit down the bark, thrashing his head back and forth. "Wow that was Bug Bite wasn't it?" The bug-type let go of the tree and looked at his trainer. All of the sudden Ray was surrounded by a bright glowing white light, Ash and the rest of group stared in awe at the bug as his body shifted in to chrysalis. The light faded and left the newly evolved Metapod looking at Ash with dull unblinking eyes. "Cool a Metapod; let's see what the Pokedex says about you." Ash took out the red device and pointed it at the bug-type.

 **Metapod, Caterpie's next stage, it has incased its body in a hard shell. Its Ability is Shed Skin and its known moves are Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, and Harden.**

Ash knelled down and patted Ray on his head, "you'll be a Butterfree before you know." The chrysalis' eyes shined at the happy thought of becoming a fully evolved Pokémon, he let out a low happy sound. At that exact moment the Meowth felt a shiver run from the top of her ears to the tip of her tail, before running off in to some bushes. She came back to the group with a hand held purple spray bottle in her mouth. She dropped the bottle at Ash's feet; he bent down and picked it up. Ash brushed some dirt off of it, when he really looked at it he saw that it was a Potion. "Wow cool, this will come in handy and you know what I think I know what I'm going to call you, how about Lucky?" The Meowth tilted her head to the right and blinked her eyes at him before smiling at him, taking instant liking to the name. "Great glad you like it and your Ability is really cool, it should come in handy in the future." Ash took off his backpack and put the Potion in to the medicine pocket. He reached over and scratched behind Lucky's ears.

They had spent the next two weeks on Route 2 just training. It had become almost second nature for Templeton to use Toxic. Lily could now destroy boulders with her Razor Leaf attack alone; she could use Vine Whip from just a single word from Ash. Ray continued to use his Tackle attack on trees and boulders, when he combined it with Harden was a great move. Lucky had learned to use Water Pulse with her Fury Swipes to make a great combination against a rock-type. All in all Ash thought that his Pokémon had made great progress with their attacks and he thought they were ready to face the Pewter City gym leader.

Ash walked on to the city through the trees, trying to keep away from the Weedle and Kakuna that where on the ground and in the trees. He knew that there were Beedrill nearby and he did not want to anger them by bothering their pre-evolutions in anyway. As Ash was walking he heard a noise coming from the bushes, and his heart almost stopped thinking it was a Beedrill, but a boy stepped out of the bush, he wore samurai armor and carried a bug catching net and a sword, it was the sword that made Ash a little uneasy not knowing what the boy would do with it.

"Are you a trainer from Pallet Town?" Ash tilted his in confusion; he didn't know how this guy could know that. "Uh…yes I'm from Pallet Town, how do you know that?" the boy sheathed his sword, " I am called Samurai and I have faced two other trainers from that town before you came this way, they defeated me, those were the best battles I've ever had and I would like to see if you could do the same." The boy reached behind his back and pulled out a Pokeball, "let us battle." Ash smiled this would be his first trainer battle, "sure let's battle." Ash pulled out a Pokeball of his own; he walked a few paces away from his opponent then he heard the samurai say "I'll go first."

"Come out Pinsir," a brown four foot tall bug-type appeared, with spiky pincers on the top of its head. Ash brought out his own Pokémon, "Lily your in charge." In a flash of white light the grass-type appeared ready for a battle. "Pinsir use Vice Grip on that Bulbasaur," the bug-type charged towards Lily. Pinsir was fast and was actually able to get ahold of Lily in its pincers, it squeezed her belly hard as she struggled and whimpered. Ash had a worried look on his face "Lily use you Vine Whip to get free," she heard Ash's command. Her vines slowly came out, wrapping around the beetle's sides and pincers. She was able pulled them apart and free herself, she still had ahold of Pinsir. "Okay now I want you to lift Pinsir into the air and slam him into the ground." Lily moved too fast before Samurai could issue a command to his Pokémon. Lily held the Pinsir up high, and then slammed it in to the ground over and over again, on the fifth slam Lily let go of him when she saw that it had fainted. "Great job Lily now return," Ash returned his starter.

The samurai returned his own Pokémon, "that was good" he then whispered to the bug-type "you did very well I am proud of you." He looked at Ash before calling out his other Pokémon, "go Metapod." Ash looked at the bug-type and thought about what a battle between to Metapods would be like. But then he thought better of it, a battle between two Metapod would more than likely become a stalemate that could last for hours. And something like that would be a total waste of time, so he decided to use Templeton instead.

"Go on Templeton your up," the purple normal-type emerged from his Pokeball with a little snarl on his lips ready for a battle. "Templeton I want you to start this out by using Focus Energy then use Tackle." As a blue light outlined his body, the samurai let out his own command, "use Harden to withstand the Rattata's attack." A flash of green light surrounded the bug-type when the defensive move was used. In an instant Templeton ran forward and slammed in to the Metapod, "great now Templeton I want you to use Bite." While Templeton was still on top of the bug he opened his mouth and bit down hard. The green cocooned creature let out low moan when it fainted.

Samurai recalled his Pokémon, "very well you have beaten me and I will give you your reward." He returned his Pokémon as Ash returned Templeton and the defeated trainer reached in to some hidden pocket on his person to pull out his wallet and handed Ash some money. "I hope that we will battle again someday," Samurai said this as he held out his hand for Ash to shake it, as they shook hands Ash replied, "I hope we do too goodbye." They let go of their hands, "goodbye." They parted ways and Ash continued making his way to Pewter City.

Ash walked for what seemed like an hour, he was tired before stopped and took a break by sitting on a large rock. As he sat he heard someone say, "hey you're going to have to pay for that souvenir." Ash looked up and saw a man, he had tanned skin and a beard that looked a little fake to Ash but he wouldn't say anything because that would be rude. Ash jumped off the rock, "sorry I didn't know I thought it was just a regular rock." Ash looked at the man and could now see a small stand behind him with rocks of different sizes and different price tags on them. "Are you a Pokémon trainer, are you thinking of challenge Brock?" Ash cleared his throat, "yes I am why do you want to know?" The man smirked, "you think you can beat Brock he'll defeat you before you even know it." Ash narrowed his eyes, "I can beat him and I will. I don't need to listen to some stranger tell me I'm going to fail before I've even tried." Without another word Ash walked away hearing the man start to laugh at his back. The laughter made him feel worse but he kept going until he made it into the city.

Once inside the Pokémon Center Ash walked up to the front desk, he got a room and got his Pokémon check out to make sure they would be in their best shape. "Are you going to challenge the Gym leader?" nurse Joy asked after she took Ash's Pokémon in to a back room. "Yes I am have others come through to challenge him?" she nodded, "yes a boy came here a week ago and beat him if I remember correctly he was very full of himself. And a girl just a few days after him I remember she was quite nervous before going to the gym and was very surprised when she beat him." Ash nodded his head, "thank you I was just wondering because those kids are from the same town as me and I wanted to see if the made it this far." Ash thanked her for taking care of his Pokémon before left to sit on a couch and wait. He took a deep breath, he started to think of how tomorrow would go and he hoped that he will walk away with his very first gym badge.

 **List of Ash's Pokémon:**

 **Lily the Bulbasaur**

 **Templeton the Rattata**

 **Ray the Metapod**

 **Lucky the Meowth**

 **A/N: Well please tell me how the chapter was, good or bad I want to know. Thank you for your time have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, and Cartoon Network.**

 **A/N: Well here it is chapter four, I started to wonder what would happen to Pikachu if Ash didn't get him so I made him live with Ash's mom instead. And she'll get other Pokémon to stay with her too, like Ash will catch some for her. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, put this in their favorites, and been following it, that means a lot. Enjoy the chapter.**

 _In Professor Oak's lab:_

The Pikachu groggily woke up on a metal examination table, having been given anesthesia so one of the Professor's assistants could exam him. He had been at the lab for a few weeks now; either being examined or he was stuck in that dumb ball. He just knew he had to get out of this human place but he didn't know how, after a second of looking he spotted an open window. His chance came when the lab assistant had his back turned to get something from a nearby shelf. The Pokémon hopped off the table and quietly made his way to the window, without making a sound the electric-type jumped through the window and started running.

With his excellent ears he was able to hear the humans calling out in a panic wondering where he went. Pikachu had thought about going back to Viridian Forest where he had come from, but thought better of it when he figured that would be the first place the humans would be looking for him. So he decided to go in the opposite direction staying close to fences and homes of the humans. Needing to take a break Pikachu crouched behind a fence post, after about a minute he was going to leave when he caught the scent of a sweet smelling flower. Wanting to get a better smell of it he squeezed through the white-picket fence and stumbled in to a garden.

He made his way over to some little white flowers, as he sniffed them he let out a happy sigh. If it wasn't a human place he would have liked to have stayed in this garden. Suddenly a tall shadow fell over him; he turned around and saw a human woman. She knelt down in front of him, she smiled sweetly at him. The woman had friendly amber eyes and auburn hair; she wore a light purple skirt and a pink sweater over a yellow shirt. "Hello cutie what are you doing here?" When he first saw her, the Pikachu's ears flattened against his head and his cheek pouches started to spark with electricity, trying to scare her away.

Not scared in the slightest, Delia backed away from the creature and walked back in to the house. She looked out the back window at the chubby Pikachu who was looking around like he might leave, and decided to maybe give him some food first. Delia got down a plastic dish, a bag of Pokémon food, and some oran berries. She mixed it up and went back outside; she slowly walked over to the Pokémon and set the bowl down in front of the electric-type.

The Pikachu cautiously sniffed at the bowl before taking a bite as Delia watched him. He smiled around a mouth full of food, before swallowing and letting out a happy "pika", Delia smiled. She turned around and got to work in the garden and left the Pokémon eat his food, Pikachu watched as the human picked up a hose. She turned it on and dragged it over to the lilies and bushes. In the few minutes that he had known this human he had decided that she was the best human he had ever met, at least she didn't try to catch him in one of those red and white mechanical balls.

Pikachu had gobbled up all the food, to the point where his face was down in the bowl licking up the crumbs and berry juice. Delia slowly walked over to the Pikachu with the hose in her hand, "would you like some water?" Pikachu shook his head yes, he moved out of the way and she filled up the bowl. When she pulled the water away the Pokémon dive head first into the bowl and began to gulp down the water. Delia smiled at the chubby little electric mouse and got back to work.

The Pikachu watched Delia as she continued to move about her garden, finding a comfortable spot under a tree. Delia didn't mind at all that the Pikachu was still in her backyard, she honestly wouldn't have cared if the Pokémon decided to stay with her. She had been getting a little bit lonely without Ash around, so having someone to talk to would be nice. The little Pikachu sat there just watching her for what seemed like a long time, watering plants, pulling weeds, and trimming her hedges.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Delia stood up from pulling weeds and dusted off her skirt. The Pikachu took notice of what she was doing and stood up from his seat. She walked through the back door leaving it open, through the house and answered the door, "oh hello Professor Oak what can I do for you?" The Professor cleared his throat, "Delia earlier today a Pikachu I was studying ran away from my lab and we have been looking for it everywhere you haven't seen it have you?" Delia blinked once and said, "why yes a Pikachu did come in to my backyard just a little while ago." Before the Professor could answer he noticed the yellow Pokémon in question sitting on the back of the couch. Delia followed where the Professor was looking, "that's him" she had said.

Delia stepped aside to allow Professor Oak inside the house, as soon as he saw him the Pikachu's red cheeks started to spark in warning. "It looks like he doesn't want to go with you," Delia had noticed the way the Pokémon had acted when he noticed the Professor. The man's eyes widened in fear of electrocution, "Uh, Delia this Pikachu hasn't hurt you has he?" Mrs. Ketchum walked over to the Pokémon in question and patted him on the head, in a second Pikachu was instantly calm. "Of course he hasn't, I gave him some food when I first saw him." Professor Oak just blinked at the scene in front of him than he got an idea, "It would seem that he has taken a liking to you perhaps he could stay with you." Delia smiled at the suggestion, "I would like that very much, what do you think?" She looked at the Pikachu for an answer; the Pokémon blinked and twitched his ears in thought before giving his answer a happy sounding, "pika."

The Professor nodded his head, "well that's settled than he's yours here is his Poke Ball." He retrieved the ball from his lab coat pocket and handed to Delia. "If he's happy here then I suppose him being here with you where he can be outside is better than having him be cooped up in the Lab or in a Poke Ball. Besides if he's happy than maybe he won't decide to shock anyone." The Professor gave a nervous chuckle at his attempted at a joke. Delia giggled along with the Professor, "Thank you I think he will be great company for me." The Professor said goodbye and left the pair, Delia looked at the ball in her hand wondering what she would do with it. She glanced at her new friend to see a worried look on his face, "don't worry I'm not going to put you in there." She walked over to a small desk in the hallway and opened a drawer, putting the ball inside before closing it. "There how's that?" in answer the Pikachu hopped off the couch and jumped on to her shoulder, and began nuzzling her cheek in thanks. She scratched behind his ears in response.

 _Outside of Pewter City Gym:_

Ash took a deep breath as he stood outside of the large building that looked like it was made from a giant boulder. He was taking this last second to collect himself before his first gym battle; he had already gone over which of his Pokémon he would use so he figured he was ready for the real thing. Not wanting to waste any more time Ash pushed open the huge wooden doors and walked in. As soon as he entered the gym, the doors closed by themselves behind him and the overhead lights snapped on.

Directly in front him he now saw a boy who looked to be a few years older than Ash, he had spiky dark brown hair and tanned skin. He seemed to be squinting and wore a dark green vest, dark orange t-shirt, brown pants, and greyish-blue tennis shoes. "Welcome I am Brock the leader of Pewter City Gym." Ash stood up straight, "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I've come to try and win the Boulder Badge." Brock smirked, "very well I accept your challenge." Ash saw movement out of the corner of his right eye and saw nine younger children grouped together in the gym bleachers, all of them looking just like Brock. The oldest looking boy stepped forward on to the field, "This is an official gym battle between the Pewter City Gym Leader Brock and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, this will be a two on two Pokémon battle and only the challenger may make substitutions. The challenger may go first."

Ash felt around on his belt and called out his first Pokémon, "let's go Templeton." The Mouse Pokémon came out of the ball in a burst of light, landing in to a fighting stance with a growl coming out of his muzzle. As soon as he saw the little Mouse Pokémon Brock called out his own Pokémon the dual type Geodude, the hovering boulder let out a rumbling call announcing that he was ready to fight. "Ok Templeton I want you to start off with Toxic." The Rattata squeaked in acknowledgment before the purple sludge gathered on his skin and was shot forth on to the battlefield. The poisonous slime splattered all over the rocky field and released a large noxious cloud of poison. The rock-type's body flashed with a purple light indicating that he had been poisoned. Even Templeton had been slightly affected by Toxic but he could still move, "now follow it up with a Tackle." The normal-type heard the command and ran off toward the Geodude slamming into him with all his might.

The two Pokémon landed hard on the gym floor causing a large crack to form, Templeton jumped off the rock-type and the Geodude was again weakened by the Toxic as he struggled to get back up. "Geodude use Mega Punch and squash that mouse," the hovering boulder pulled back his right arm as his fist began to glow white powering up the move. The Geodude hurdled towards Templeton, "Templeton I want you to dodge that attack and use Bite." The Mouse Pokémon was able to slip under the Geodude's arm as he pulled it back for the punch and bite the rock-type on the face. Templeton's teeth latched on to the Pokémon causing the Geodude to thrash about after a about a minute before he was able to fling the normal-type off of him. His rocky face had scratches and chips on it, he then lunged at the Rattata in a Tackle but the rodent was ready dodging the attack over and over. The Toxic attack was still releasing its poisonous fumes, slowing down both Pokémon.

The Geodude was able to get a Tackle attack to hit its mark right on the Rattata's nose. The normal-type rolled across the dirt floor before finally skidding to a stop. Templeton shook his head and got to his feet, "I want you to use Revenge." A bright orange energy covered his body then shot out and hit the Geodude knocking him out. Forrest made the judgment official, "Geodude is unable to battle the winner is Ash from Pallet Town.' Brock recalled his Pokémon, "you did well thank you." Brock looked to the panting Rattata a second before he collapsed from exhaustion from battle and the effects of the poison fumes. "Templeton return," Ash recalled his fainted Pokémon, "you did great take a good rest."

Brock called out his next Pokémon, "Onix come on out." In a flash a giant size serpent made of boulders appeared on to the field, it let out a bellowing cry that made the ground shake. Ash had to tilt his head back to get a good look of its face because of how huge it was. His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open as he gazed up at the mammoth Pokémon that he had only seen on the television before it was a whole another experience to see it in real life, Ash was a little awestruck. Ash blinked and shook his head to focus on the gym battle, when he called out his Pokémon, "let's go Lucky." The Cat Scratch Pokémon came leaping out of her Poke Ball ready for a fight. "This battle will determine the match, Gym Leader Brock will got first, begin." Forrest announced.

"Onix I want you to start things off with Rock Throw," the Rock Snake Pokémon roared and slammed his tail on to the rocky floor causing the ground and the large rocks sticking out of the floor to rise in to the air. They were flung at the Meowth who noticed them and dodged them, as she moved around both her and the Onix were affected by the Toxic that still lingered on the field. "Lucky I want you to use Water Pulse then use Fury Swipes," she nodded and opened her mouth and a medium sized ball of water formed in front of her face. She tilted her head back and crashed the water ball on to the field the wall of water that was created sped toward the dual rock-type smashing into him, which made him roar in pain. Despite the pain Lucky was going through because of the poison she managed to leap at the Onix with her claws drawn where she slashed at his wet rocky hide, causing another bellow of pain.

Ash looked across the field at Brock, he could see the Gym Leader had a panicked look on his face Ash had a good feeling that he was going to win the battle. Then Brock directed his Onix for the next attack, "use Rock Throw and then use Bind." The Onix rumbled in response lifting his tail high in to the air and smashed it down on to Lucky who was getting slow with her reactions because of the Toxic. Then he wrapped his stony tail around the Scratch Cat Pokémon and squeezed, Ash could do nothing but watch he doubted that his Pokémon could attack while being crushed in the Bind attack. Lucky let out a pained screech before Ash returned her, thanked her for her effort, and released his final Pokémon.

"Lilly I want you to use Razor Leaf on that Onix," the Bulbasaur gave an affirmative before releasing a wave of razor sharp leaves at the giant rocky Pokémon. As the leaves flew at the rock-type he glowed with the purple sheen of poisoning looking worse for the wear. The leaves hit the Onix in the face; they cut into the Pokémon causing deep looking gashes to appear on the opposing Pokémon. With one final painful roar the Onix fell to the dusty floor unconscious with an echoing boom. Brock returned his downed Pokémon with a quiet thank you to his friend, Lilly trotted over to Ash who bent down and patted the grass-type on the head thanked her and returned her wanting her to rest. "Onix is unable to battle the winner for this match is Ash Ketchum."

Brock walked over to Ash as his siblings watched on even though he had lost they were proud of their brother. "That was a great battle Ash you made some good choices I think you're going to go far in the League." They shook hands, "Thanks Brock you were great too, I hope we can battle again some time when my Pokémon and I are stronger." They let go of their hands and Brock fished around in his vest pocket a second before pulling out something small and handing it over to Ash, "you can count on it." Ash looked at the item and a huge smile stretched across his face, it was a grey hexagonal plastic badge. Ash closed his hand around it and pumped his fist into the air in victory, "yes my Pokémon and I just got the Boulder Badge." Brock smiled as he watched Ash in his joy and got out his wallet getting a handful of money to give to Ash as he pinned his new Badge to the inside of his vest. Ash took the money with a small thank you and walked out of the gym.

Ash had just gotten out of the door when he bumped in to someone. As he excused himself he looked up and saw that it was the souvenir stand owner. He heard him mumbling under his breath, "don't know why I picked today of all days to do this but I can do it." Ash shrugged it off and started to walk away. The last thought he had was that the man and Brock looked an awful lot alike, like maybe they were related somehow. The last thing Ash heard before he got out of earshot was Brock yell out, "Dad what are you doing here?!" Ash didn't bother looking back figuring that it wasn't any of his business and that Brock could handle this on his own. Ash was glad when he saw the Pokémon Center in sight, glad that he could get his friends healed. He smiled a little knowing that the first step to the tournament was over and that he was a little closer to realizing his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master.

 **List of Delia's Pokémon:**

 **Pikachu**

 **List of Ash's Pokémon:**

 **Lilly the Bulbasaur**

 **Templeton the Rattata**

 **Ray the Metapod**

 **Lucky the Meowth**

 **A/N: So how did I do on the Gym battle, was it to easy a win for Ash? Was it boring I'm trying to get better at fight scenes, so let me know what you think good or bad I want to know. Thank you have a nice day.**


End file.
